Siempre estaré contigo
by flor del cerezo
Summary: Cuando la felicidad se acaba, la esperanza muere, las razones se agotan, y la luz que te mantenía en pie se extingue, es el momento de escoger entre la vida vacía y miserable, o la dolorosa muerte, para dar fin al sufrimiento. Oneshot


_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura NO me pertenecen y su uso aquí es SIN animo de lucro._

_Cuando la felicidad se acaba, la esperanza muere, las razones se acaban, y la luz que te mantenía en pie se extingue, es el momento de escoger entre la vida vacía y miserable, o la dolorosa muerte, para dar fin al sufrimiento._

_

* * *

_**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO.**

**By: flor del cerezo.**

_Tokyo-Japón, 1 Julio de 2006_

La habitación estaba oscura, en el suelo descansaban cientos de fotografías rotas en pequeños trozos de papel, una cadena de oro, un anillo y varios muñecos de peluche despedazados, junto a las cenizas de lo que debieron ser cartas alguna vez.

La cama estaba revuelta, el jarrón roto sobre la mesa, con las flores despedazadas entre los segmentos de vidrio, pero ya nada importaba.

Porque todo había terminado.

_**Don't look at me,  
I'm not who you think**_

En medio de todo el desastre, el cuerpo inmóvil de una joven estaba acostado en el suelo, en la misma posición desde varias horas atrás, las lágrimas ya secas hacían brillar su rostro inexpresivo, los brazos cubiertos en sangre y los puños aún cerrados sostenían con fuerza espesos mechones de cabello.

_**Everything is lost  
No more hope  
No more smiles  
No more life…  
There's only pain.**_

Ya no tenía más vida, se le había agotado, su último rayo de luz estaba extinto ya.

No había más razones.

_**Don't look at me,  
It's not me,  
I'm nobody.**_

Sus energías se habían agotado, al igual que sus lágrimas, su apariencia estaba nefasta, pero no le importaba.

_**Quiet in the shadows  
I wait for my death.**_

Los recuerdos se repetían en su mente, produciéndole dolor, pero ya no tenía más lágrimas.

_--¿Hola?_

_--Hola, perdona por no haberte contestado antes, estaba en un embotellamiento y no escuché el celular._—se excusó la voz masculina…_--¿Cómo está tu tía?_

_--Mejor, estos días en casa le han hecho bien—_respondió_--¿A qué hora llegarás?_

_**--**__No… no sé si pueda llegar antes de mañana, hay muchos más autos de los que pensé, y las carreteras están congestionadas._

La ira comenzó a invadirla.

_--¿De qué hablas?—_gritó –¡¡¡_Hoy es nuestro aniversario!!!_

_--Lo sé, Sakura._—respondió él _–Pero no puedo hacer nada, aún estoy muy lejos._

_--Pero… ¡Shaoran!—_siguió diciendo ella –_Sabes lo importante que era para mí, pasé toda la tarde con Tomoyo tratando de hacerte una cena decente por mí misma… Me esforcé, es nuestro primer año juntos¡Yo lo hice porque te amo!_

--_Lo sé, yo también te amo, y te prometo que estaré allí ma…¡Demonios!_

_--Shaoran ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Pero nadie respondió, solo hubo un prolongado silencio, y después de algunos segundos, un estruendoso ruido._

_Y se cortó la llamada._

¿Porque todo tenía que ser así?

_--Sakura… tengo algo que decirte—_murmuró la mujer de pelo oscuro corto, con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

--_¿Qué sucede, tía Sonomi?—_respondió la joven de catorce años.

_--El auto en el que iban tus padres… y Touya…_

_--¿Qué pasó?—_preguntó ya angustiada.

_--Hubo un accidente, Sakura. Tu madre está en coma._

_Ella empezó a sollozar en silencio, y poco después reunió el valor suficiente para preguntar._

_--¿Y mi hermano, y mi padre?_

_Al ver el rostro de su tía, no pudo hablar más, se lanzó a llorar y la mujer solo atinó a abrazarla._

Sólo quería morir.

_--Saku, mi madre está interna en el hospital—_informó la joven de diecinueve años con marcas de lágrimas en el rostro.

_--¿Qué pasó, Tomoyo?—_inquirió la otra, de la misma edad, sintiendo que su mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas de nuevo.

_--Al parecer sufrió un infarto… para ella ha sido muy duro._

_Sakura asintió en silencio, ella perfectamente lo sabía… porque dos semanas atrás, su madre, después de estar sumergida en un estado de coma durante casi cinco años, había entrado en paro respiratorio, y había muerto de un momento a otro._

La vida era injusta, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo más.

_---¿Shaoran?—_exclamó al ver que recibía una llamada del celular de su novio --_¿Porqué me colgaste? Pensé que te había pasado…_

_--¿__Usted conoce al joven Li Shaoran?—__interrumpió una seria voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea._

_--¿Qué pasó con él?_

-_Soy el agente Jitto ¿Qué relación tiene usted con él?_

_--Soy su novia—_respondió_--¡Dígame de una maldita vez qué demonios pasó con Shaoran!_

_--Lamento tener que decirle esto, señorita… pero su novio ha tenido un accidente._

_--¿Qué pasó, cómo fue?—musitó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el asiento._

_--Al parecer los frenos del automóvil fallaron… y se precipitó por un abismo._

_De repente el mundo se le fue encima._

_--¿Cómo está?—_inquirió con la voz quebrada, pero no tuvo respuesta.

_Iba a repetir la pregunta, cuando escuchó una voz de fondo que decía: "Señor, es imposible reanimarlo, no responde… lo siento mucho, no hay nada más que hacer"_

Y por eso, quería morir en ese instante.

_--Esto fue lo único que pudimos rescatar del automóvil antes de que estallara—_le dijo un oficial, apesadumbrado, mientras le entregaba una bolsa plástica.

_Ella la abrió, y se encontró con dos objetos: el primero, una cadena de oro que ella le había regalado a los seis meses de su relación, el segundo, una cajita de terciopelo, en cuyo interior guardaba un hermoso anillo de oro, con un diamante incrustado… un anillo de compromiso._

…………………………………………………………………………………

Después de unos minutos, lograron derribar la puerta y entrar a la habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas y el resto de la recámara, hecha un desastre; ambos hombres se quedaron helados al ver el cuerpo en el suelo.

Tal como lo suponían.

Empezaron a examinar el cadáver, y descubrieron restos de una pasta gris en la boca y las manos, ambos coincidieron suponiendo que estaba hecha a base de cianuro, pero era algo que sólo confirmaría el laboratorio.

--Capitán, mire—señaló uno de los dos tomando una carta sin pensar en que debía tomarla cuidadosamente, ya que era parte de la evidencia.

Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

"_Es un abismo, un hoyo profundo, infinito._

_Sólo un enorme vacío, acompañado por la soledad, y la muerte._

_Siempre, al ver las noticias, cuando pasan una nota sobre algún accidente automovilístico, piensas "¡Qué terrible!"_

_Pero es como si vivieras en una dimensión alterna a esa, donde las tragedias existen, pero no piensas que alguna te ocurra, no estás preparado para ello._

_Hasta que la vida te sacude fuertemente, y te arranca, poco a poco, a los seres que más has amado._

_Tú has sido el último, me has dejado abandonada a mi suerte, rompiendo promesas de un futuro juntos, pisoteando los recuerdos, y acabando con la esperanza que habías logrado infundirme._

_Eras ya mi única razón para vivir._

_Y te fuiste, sin mí._

_Pero te prometí algo, y lo cumpliré._

_SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO."_

_**And don't worry about me  
I'll always be with you.  
Because I love you.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, trayéndoles algo que nunca pensé escribir: tragedia._

_La idea del fic se me ocurrió hace poco en un viaje por carretera cuando las baterías de mi mp3 se había agotado, y pasaba por una curva particularmente peligrosa, cerca a un abismo (xD)_

_Aunque creo que me pasé de desgraciada con Sakura..._

_De cualquier modo, espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos, saludos, y demás._

_Saludos,_

_Erika_


End file.
